Lily VS. James
by Apple
Summary: James likes Lily, Lily HATES James, how will they resolve this little scuffle, its the battle of the sexes but the males can't stop flirting with this enemy (UPDATE CHP 11 IS HERE!)
1. Grr

blah *Thud* Lily Evans had just backed James Potter against a wall in apparent   
anger.

"Potter just stay the hell away from me... and DON'T touch me" she huffed   
angrily. Let go of him and walked away with her two friends Charlie Peterson and   
"Ernie" Avi. They followed he only after apologizing to James for her hot   
temper.   
"Nah don't worry about it she'll come around" he said in an 'I'm so good   
everyone bow to me" tone. Ernie burst out laughing on the scene but Charlie   
quickly hurried him to Lily.

"FROG-BRAIN!" Lily shouted at the poor Fat Lady.

"Err sorry" Charlie apologized and rushed in after Lily, Ernie wasn't far   
behind them.

"I-HATE-JAMES-POTTER!" Lily huffed as she plopped down into a big grey squishy   
chair in front of the fire after three first years scurried away obviously   
afraid she'd do what she did last time.... she had turned poor Greg Albott in a   
mocking-bird.

"What did he do this time?" asked her best friend Louise Finnigan who had sat   
down next to her.

Lily launched into the explanation... "I was walking with Charlie and Ernie to   
Professor Binn's classroom to ask him about my grade. When Potter and the   
Morons walk by. Potter grabs me around the wrist as I walk nicely by..."

"NICELY MY ASS" shouted Ernie looking astonished "You tried to kick him where   
the sun don't shine he grabbed your wrist out of fear"

"Ahem ANYWAY" Ernie's mouth snapped shut "I tried to get out of his grasp but I   
couldn't he pushed me up against the wall... so out of self defense I grabbed   
his arm and twisted his arm and pushed him against the wall told him to '...stay   
the hell away from me and DON'T touch me' and left.

"Err, wow" Louise said quietly, her velvety black eyes were opened wide.   
"Sounds like Potter fancies you" she stifled a giggle and turned it hastily into   
a sneeze. Lily let out a ferocious roar and stormed up to the 7th year girls   
dorm.

Lily was sixteen soon to be seventeen. Tall, thin, freckles splattered all   
over her face, red hair laying softly upon her shoulders it was obvious why   
James would like her... to everyone but her. She changed into pajamas and   
tried to sleep but merely twisted and turned in her sheets, finally drifting off   
into a forced sleep.

In another dormitory James Potter was getting undressed to his bear skivvies.   
He too glanced into the mirror to see himself, strong, well built with black   
fly-away hair. He wondered quietly why Lily Evans hated him with such a burning   
passion. "Who knows" he spat bitterly "who cares" and with that crawled into   
bed and fell asleep.

The soft song of a bird awoke Lily the next day. He eyelids fluttered openly   
and she looked up from where she lay. A bran-owl swooped by on his way to the   
Great Hall to deliver a note. Being Sunday morning all the girls were still   
sleeping even though it was well past nine o'clock. She got up yawned stretched   
a little and changed into a pair of running shorts and a tee-shirt, she pulled a   
burgundy sweatshirt over the tee-shirt she put her hair into a tight ponytail   
which fell down to her shoulders. She grabbed for a tiny cd playing lying near   
her bed. She had (with the help of Professor Telly) charmed it so it would play   
in the magical world. She clicked it on and the raspy voice of Stevie Nicks   
pounded in her head. She pulled on some old running shoes and started out to   
the grounds to take her morning jog around the Quidditch pitch. She hurried out   
of the common room and through the portrait hole.

James Potter woke a little before nine and put on a pair of sweats and a   
tee-shirt, grabbed his broom and headed for the Quidditch pitch to practice a   
bit. He headed for the shed just outside of the pitch and saw a figure running   
toward him. When the stranger got closer he recognized the red hair and green   
eyes. "Lily" he whispered to himself. He grabbed his broom and launched   
himself high above her before she caught a glimpse of him. He noticed she was   
listening to music and heard some of it. "Fleetwood Mac" he thought. She   
stopped for a moment and stretched. James thought about the first day the   
fiery red head had stomped into his life.

**FLASHBACK**   
James pulled his cart up to the platform between 9 and 10 just like his parents   
had said. He took a deep breath and crashed through the barrier. Once inside   
he glanced around amazed. His eye caught Sirius Black his best friend. But e   
also saw a red headed girl looking around anxiously. She was very pretty and he   
felt his heart throb. Sirius clapped a hand to his back and looked to wear he   
was looking.

"Ahh got your eye on Evans huh? Well let me tell you she's feisty that one.   
You'll have to fight over her..." Sirius and Lily were neighbors from the   
muggle world, Sirius was muggle-born but met James at Diagon Alley in July.   
Love at first sight so to speak. They were very much alike, loved trouble and   
loved getting into as much as possible.

"I see well oh well" James sad with in a downcast tone and stopped trying to go   
after her rather spent his time bothering her.

*****

Lily was now doing sprints up and down the pitch. She was fast and agile   
making for a good seeker. James was a beater with Sirius and very popular with   
the girls. It was no problem with Sirius but James hated it. He liked the   
attention but the one girl he liked and thought about most wasn't in that group   
of girls so it was pointless. So girls stopped throwing themselves to often but   
it didn't stop all of them. He did a flip to get off angry feelings of being   
un-loved and headed down to talk to her.

"Why hello!' he shouted to her. She couldn't hear him and couldn't see him   
because he was flying behind her. "LILY" he shouted again but nothing so he grasped her tiny frame and pulled her onto the broom and made her face him. She was angry to say the least. Fuming she ripped the headphones off and looked or rather glared up at him.

"Potter" she whispered James swore he heard her growl but he didn't care. He did the opposite of what she had asked and flew up. "PUT ME DOWN" she screamed.

"No" he said plainly and looked at her intently. "Why do you hate me?" he asked.

"Put me... wha-?" she looked at him bewildered.

"Why do you hate me" he asked again.

"Because your an arrogant bastard, your in love with yourself!"

"That's not why you hate me"

"Yes it is"

"Nope"

Yup"

"NOPE!"

"GOD DAMMIT shut up!" she said quietly. "Can you please put me down?"

"No not until you tell me why you hate me."

"How 'bout I make it so you can't have children will that work?" she hissed.

"Alrighty then back down we go!"

A/N hey this is the end to the first in my series... so should I continue or stop where I am? I really want to know so review please! 


	2. Love Potions and a spooky dream

  
  


"Ho hum, diddly dum" hummed James as he shuffled through the library looking for the right book. *Ah there it is* he thought to himself happily. He reached toward the told shelf and pulled of a brown book laced in gold. Written in calligraphy was "Love Spells how to Make her fall in love in two hours or less." James laughed to himself and looked up the right potion. He'd make Lily miserable and that would teach her . . . 

  
  


*~*

The next day, love potion in tact, James snuck into the girl's dorm and poured the potion into her glass of water lying next to her bed on a night stand. Little did James know but Lily was up and as soon as she saw James shut her eyes and faked snored. She watched through half open eyelids as he poured the green liquid into her glass. She laughed inwardly. When he left, she got up picked up her glass. She then walked over to Amelia Gator (who was notorious for having a crush on James the size of Ireland.) Laughing evilly Lily got dressed in her jogging cloths and went down to the Quidditch pitch. James was sleeping soundly in his bed thinking happy thoughts little did he know the truth. 

  
  


*~*

  
  


Amelia woke up and groped around trying to find her horn-rimmed glasses. She finally felt the cool metal in her hand and put them on. Noticing her throat was parched she looked around for something to drink. She found a glass of water conveniently near her. She took a big swig and felt something warm inside her blossom. *Odd* she thought *I suddenly want to go talk to James. * She got up stretched her limbs got dressed and hurried to the common room. She found James and went to go talk to him. Usually ver shy and very quiet Amelia felt the sudden urge to have a long conversation with James Potter. She plopped down next to him and said in a bubbly voice she had never heard before "Hi James-y!" 

"Err hiii" he replied slowly "Who are you again?"

"Oh my, you don't know me? Im Amelia Gator come on" she giggled and wrapped her arms around his muscular figure. James quickly shook her off and got up to leave.

"Silly!" she bubbled again "come back here" and she jumped up and grabbed his arm. He tried desperately to shake her off but she wouldn't budge. He reached and pushed her off and tried and failed to escape. He finally gave up and the two of them went down to breakfast, Amelia was positively glowing and James was positively glowering. On their way down James spotted Lily as she jogged smugly back up to the common room. Separating himself from Amelia (she finally gave up and cooed "see you in the hall James-y"). He raced after Lily and stopped her. She turned and grinned. 

"How's Amelia?" she asked sarcastically.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" he roared.

"What did _I_ do? You tried to put a love potion in my water so I gave it to someone who would better appreciate it."

James swore loudly.

"Tsk tsk language Potter" scolded Lily wagging a finger in his direction and turning to leave. Before she could though James grabbed her wrist and spun her around to face him.

"Why" he growled.

"Because Potter I'm not one of those doe eyed followers of you, I would rather see you dead than to see you in my bed" and with that she turned and left.

Grumbling and cursing James turned slowly to the Great Hall and to face . . . he shuddered at the thought . . . Amelia.

  
  


*~*~

  
  


Classes were not fun that day. Unfortunately James, Amelia, and Lily all had the same classes. Ernie, Charlie, and Louise sat with Lily and smothered laughter as Amelia hung herself on James as though she were a coat and he was a coat rack. On occasion bits of stifled giggles would float into James' ears and it wasn't merely Lily and her goons, but his _own_ friends were doubled up. Luckily by the time dinner was served Amelia had regained her shy, quiet behavior but the joke continued on. By the time they reached the common room that evening the joke had faded but Lily's fun hadn't. She continued to rub salt into the wounds. Sirius continued on as well. Lily and he had become quite the duo when it came to James. The two groups were slowly interweaving, much to James' dislike. Finally sick of the torment he went up to bed and fell into a forced sleep. He dreamed of Lily's death, Sirius' death but then dreamt of a strange day which he thought would never come. 

  
  


**the dream**

  
  


James looked up from his position in front of an altar. The altar was decorated with a celestial theme. The cloth covering the black marble was midnight blue, in the center was a golden sun which shone bright next to it was a silver moon glowing bright but looked slightly dimmed next to the sun. Fairies, he noticed floated around to light the crowd and the aisle, over head the dark blue sky twinkled with the stars. He looked down the aisle leading to him and the altar. Standing far back was a beautiful woman with thick auburn hair and a white dress on. A veil covered her face from James. He gaped open mouthed at the woman. Suddenly the wedding march sounded and the woman started up the aisle with a twenty something man with blonde hair and dimmed grey eyes. When she got nearer James spotted whom, it was . . . "Lily" he gasped.

She had tiny tears trickling down her freckled cheek. She was smiling and looked very happy. When she had reached him, Lily dropped the arm of the young man (which had to be her friend since her father had died in her youth). Before he left, she stopped him and said softly " Thank you Ernie." and pecked him on the cheek.

James took her shaking hand and they stood in front of Professor Dumbledore.

"Hello! And welcome to the marriage of Lily Evans, and James Potter let us begin shall we?" and he held up his wand. "Legend unites these two magical beings in love. In love they are united and will hold strong until life part thou. Please hold your wands up and touch the tips and whisper your vows" they did so and when they were finished a blue light exploded from the wands and turned into an orange to a green, and finally into a golden. Suddenly a ring clasped itself to James left ring finger. He looked down, it was a silver ban with the words "Lily loves James" in green lettering the same color as Lily's eyes. Lily's said "James loves Lily" in startling blue just like James' eyes. Dumbledore looked down at the two and said "I now with all the power invested within me from the sprits which have left this mortal world I pronounce you witch and wizard, husband and wife, you may kiss your bride." James reached down and right before their lips greeted one another he woke up. 

  
  


A/N: so how did you like it? Tell me *wink wink, nudge nudge, cough cough*


	3. Howls of Frustration

"Ahem" Professor Light the transfiguration teacher was clearing his throat and trying desperately to get the class to pay attention to him. The class looked up as if to see if he was serious. Seeing that he was serious they turned back around to continue their conversations. "Excuse me!" Professor shouted and this time everyone shut their mouths and paid attention. He sighed and continued speaking. "Today we'll be starting more complex transfiguration than you have ever been exposed to...." he droned on while the eyelids of most students were drooping closed. James though was scribbling a note to Lily. 

  
  


"_Lily..._**_ WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH!_**_?_" he folded the note and tossed it at her head. It, of course, bounced off onto the ground. She turned around and glared at James, who merely grinned back. She looked around for the note and found it. She picked it up and read it. Laughed slightly and wrote back on the same paper.

  
  


"Dear James... Why do _I_ hate you? Since when was it my decision. As far as I remember it was _you_ who tormented _me_!" She re-folded the note and tossed it over her shoulder and James caught it. Professor Light looked up and saw him just as he tucked the note into his robe pocket. He shook his head and droned onward. James slowly took it out and read it slowly, three times over. Finally scribbling back to her _"Meet me out at the Quidditch pitch tonight at midnight we'll talk then... Light keeps seeing me and its sorta irksome_." He refolded it along the already severely creased edges and tossed it back to her. She caught it this time read it over quickly and mouthed "Okay" and turned around. 

  
  


*~*~

Dinner was rather uneventful... other than the caretaker Crystal Wave. She rushed into the great hall tears running down her cheeks and asked for Professor Dumbledore to talk. He of course rushed to her aid. James didn't notice much. Instead he slopped mashed potatoes into his mouth choked down some pumpkin juice and hurried off to the common room. Sirius looked at him oddly but let him go. He hurried up to his dormitory to finish his homework he had a lot and knew he must get it out of the way early. He quickly got to work on Arithmancy moved on to Transfiguration... the list goes on. Finally at a quarter to 11 he had finished the entire weeks homework. Pleased with himself he reclined in his chair and allowed his back to regain its natural form. Everyone else had gone up to bed and all that was left was James and a few other 7th years scattered randomly around the room playing chess. He turned his attention to the fire dancing around in the fire pit. Golden flames licked the logs placed into it. Red, Yellow, Blue, Purple... the flames mesmerized him into a sleep needed for days. His watch alarm woke him promtly at 11:30 and he hurried to the Quidditch pitch, too caught up in Lily to think of the apparent dangers of being out at midnight during a _full_ moon. He soon found himself in the center of the pitch _alone_. He plopped down on the dewy wet ground and waited. Soon he saw a flash of red as Lily made her way to him. She didn't look happy about being out at this time but came to sorta things out. 

  
  


*~*~

Remus rushed out of the common room and through the giant doors leading to the ground outside. He could feel the transformation coming on and it hurt like a mother. He felt more hair sprouting from the roots of his head and arms. His legs scratched with incoming hair. He looked around frantically to see if anyone was around but he had changed entirely and spotted Lily. 

*~*~

Just as Lily entered the pitch a hungry yell sounded and James saw a werewolf rushing towards her snarling. She turned around and screamed a high pitch scream. "JAMES HELP ME!" she whimpered as the beast came closer and closer. James quickly turned himself into the stag and rushed forward to Lily. He scooped her up onto his back and kept running. He ran toward the whomping willow. He heard the tiny girl on his back whimper in apparent fear. He galloped on through the winding passages under the willow and led Remus through. Remus roared in frustration and backed James up against a wall, but within a split second the two were out again and the werewolf was left behind unable to get out. James transformed back into a teenage boy and Lily fell off into the ground. She rocked back and forth shaking violently. Glancing up she saw James, his robes torn in places exposing his skin. She put her head back into her hands and continued to rock back and forth and shake violently. James plopped down next to her and put his arm around her frail figure. Lily jumped back and crawled away tears streaking her pale face. She jumped up suddenly and rushed back to the castle crying. James let out a cry of frustration, ran his hands through his messy black hair and rushed after her.

  
  
  
  


A/n: I know its short... too short but im swamped with homework but I wanted to get this up for you guys.... here ya go~


	4. Lazy Ol' Day

Terrified Lily rushed forward not knowing where she was gong or what she would do when she go t to wherever she was going. Her lugs ached for more air then tiny gasps could allow. She heard James feet pounding on the stone floor and echoing up bouncing from the walls. Right. Left. Right. Left. She finally collapsed gasping for breath leaning against a wall.

  
  


*~*~

  
  


James saw her fall and a gasp of breath issued from her mouth. He slowed to a slow walk, and tip-toed over to her. Shocked he saw for the first time tears flowing freely down her cheeks, sobs racking her body. She was pulling at his heartstrings and his male instincts told him to comfort her. He plopped down next to her. Placing his hands in his lap just sat, staring blankly at the wall across from him, waiting for her to do something other than weep. Suddenly her head fell into his lap but she continued to cry harshly. He stoked her hair quietly, pulling it behind her ear and brushing it with his hands. She stopped crying and looked up. . . suddenly as though reality struck a chord, she jumped up, looked at James and shuddered. She burst from the corridor, her footsteps rebounded off the walls. James sat there listening until the only thing left to hear was the spitting and hissing of the candles all around. Tears fell silently from his blue eyes, running down his cheek and down his chin, spilling down his throat or falling onto his robes, making a wide wet spot. He didn't move he just sat staring into space, feeling his heart shatter. His handsome face was blotchy with red spots.

  
  


*~*~

  
  


"What to do _what _to do?" mumbled James as he paced the common room. It was a boring Saturday afternoon and he _again_ had nothing to do. His friends were all lazing around. Lily's group had now officially become a part of his and it was a living hell. Not only was Lily ignoring him, it seemed as though she was also _afraid_ of him as well. (*Who wouldn't be... I mean I _can_ turn into a fricking STAG! Hell I'd be afraid of me! Sheesh!!*) 

"How about Prongs my man you SIT down" Remus said laughing. "You'll be in the Slytherin common room by four o'clock."

"Hmph" 

Sirius was slumped in a chair snoring quietly, Peter was staring off into space. Remus was reading a book ("The Muggle Species, are they really _that_ dumb?!" Louise and Ernie were listening to "Wizarding Wireless" and playing exploding snap. Just as James looked at them it exploded into Ernie's face. Now black with soot he wiped off the ash enough to see. Lily and Charlie were speaking in quiet whispers, occasionally bursting into laughter. James felt white hot anger but dismissed it quickly. He took to glancing around once again to drink in the appearances of the people around him. Sirius was tall, tan, with dark eyes. He had brown un-ruly hair much like James. He was strong and well built and always had a smile on his face. 

Remus was tall too but that was all he had in common with Sirius. He had blond neat hair that fell all around his face. His grey eyes shone eerily from his pale skin. Brown freckles fail across the bridge of his nose and his cheeks. He made the girls crazy to say the least.

Peter was short and chubby with a receding hair line from when he was ten years old. He had brown eyes that weren't spectacular. His bowl cut did nothing for his features, if anything they made him chubbier and more childlike. 

Louise Finnigan was a beauty though not in the normal idea of beauty. She had short dirty blond hair cut into a pixie cut. She had dark green blue eyes that sparkled like gems in her eyes. She was not tan, but her pale skin was covered in freckles making her nearly tan. She was thin but not very. Her face was always rosy pink and her laugh was infectious. 

Ernie Avi. That wasn't his real name, his _real_ name was Joshua but he never really thought it suited him so when he came to Hogwarts he changed it. He had dark red hair that was constantly messy. He was thin and scrawny not much muscle. His dark blue eyes were his best quality. They made his look nymph-like. He not all that tall, but he has a few inches on Lily, who was a good 5'7". He was always laughing and had a very blunt sense of humor. His sister Molly had also gone to school at Hogwarts though she had since graduated. 

Charlie Peterson was dark skinned and well toned. He had shaggy brown hair that much like James' did whatever it pleased. He had chocolate brown eyes that were comforting which is why Lily ran to him most of the time. He held her when she was upset which tore James up inside he couldn't stand it when they were together. 

Last Lily. She was tall for a girl, with billowing red hair that fell loosely around her heart shaped face. She had green eyes that were bright and cheerful. She was freckled much like Louise. She was thin and "feisty" as Sirius always called her. *Suppose it's the "Red Head" nature.* James thought. He sat in that chair and soaked in the company of friends while he still had them, *how long will they all be around me?* he shuddered at the though and wondered why he had thought of it.

  
  


A/N: I had to let you all know what everyone looked like before I continued any farther. I want to say thank you to the people who have read all my fic especially those who reviewed..

  
  


**Queen of the world**-you were the first one to sign this story THANK YOU!

**~*Daisy*~ thank you**

**Lovely Lily-THANK YOU FOR PUTTING ME ON YOU FAV. LIST! He he he**

**Courtney**

**Kelly and Jess- hey stupid 11 year olds are cool i was one!**

**Hope- yeah your right there were no CD players but hey its ****_fiction_ hardy har har **

**Ignacia**

**lil**

**eb**

**Dodger dodger **

**Rachel**

**Ayleeandra- I'm glad you like my idea =0)**

**Jaxx- THANKS!!! Your such a good fan.. You even i/m-ed me**

**Dawn- your review scared me at first... but thank you!**

**StarHermione86- I'm glad you love it so much**

**j- yup i have a plot**

**Mamasita**

**Sally**

**Chris- as in Christina or a boy... im curious cuz boys don't tend to go to FF.net**

**~*Charmsangle*~- sorry you don't get it**

**Star Fish- I love your name**

**Bballstardust23**

**Hermione Malfoy- im glad I changed your mind.**


	5. Future Love

"Okay, okay, I get it would you please let me go!" James said looking at Lily. She had pinned him in a chair because he had tried to get her to talk to him. Her face was flushed with anger and her green eyes glinted with something unknown to him. She slowly opened the fist that held a handful of green robe. "Sheesh second time today!" 

"Take a hint Potter..." she said the words dripped with sarcasm. 

"And if I don't?" he asked looking angelic.

"Then there will be no wittle Potters running around" she said in a baby voice.

"Didn't know you had this odd fascination with my... ahem... well" he looked down and shook his waist. 

"Oh... you have a pair?" she asked eyes wide.

"Wouldn't you like to see" 

"Oh yes James.. Please do me the honor!"

"Whatever you say!" he picked her up and started up toward the dormitories.

"PUT-ME-DOWN!!" she shrieked. 

"What ever you say!" he said and dropped her at the top of the stairs, and he made his way down to the common room. But before he knew what was happening Lily was on him and he tumbled down the stairs. The rolled down and crashed onto the floor below. 

Panting James huffed "Wow Lil, didn't think you felt that way about little old me!" 

"Oh didn't you know?"

*~*~

Lily tossed and turned in her bed that night. The sheets were wrapped tightly around her legs as she dreamt. 

  
  


*The Dream (ooo ahh)*

  
  


The sea frothed with every crash against the sandy beach. She involuntarily shuddered from the cold because she wasn't dressed in much. What she _was_ wearing was a thin blue-green dress with a plunging neck line. The bottom was torn and frayed from the rocks she was walking on. Her feet were bare and bloody from the jagged edges rocks covering the beach she walked. Up above her on the stony cliff was a light house, it's light scanned the ocean around it as the black clouds of a storm closed in. Lily knew she had better find a warm place to be soon or she'd be swept out to sea. She decided the light house would be a good place to stay the night so she climbed clumsily to the top ofthe cliff and banged the door with her fist. She heard feet inside stumbling down what sounded like a flight of stairs. Finally the footsteps ended and the doorknob turned. Standing in front of her was a teenage boy of her age with black hair, blue eyes, and glasses. She gasped and said in a hushed voice, "James"

  
  


*End of Dream (ooo ahh)*

  
  


Lily sat straight up in bed, her breath was broken and caught in her throat. She knew what the dream meant. First the clouds meant incoming danger. The lighthouse was the guiding light and the man inside was _her_ guiding light. She also knew what she must do. She got up and wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and made her way towards the boys dormitory. She knocked loudly and saw Remus' handsome face answer the door. "What do you want Lily?"

"Can you please get James?!" she asked in a voice so urgent Remus didn't even look at her oddly (though it may have had something to do with the fact he was too tired to think quite the same.) James pulled some sweats and a sweatshirt on before coming out to meet an odd sight.

"Err is that you _Lily Evans_?!" he asked voice full of uncertainty.

"Yes Potter it's the famous Lily. I really need to talk to you." she looked so scared and broken up James yearned to comfort her but held himself back and then walked down to the common room. 

"So what's bothering you?" she explained the dream through and through and about what it all meant. When she was done he looked at her and understood. She needed him for the future. There would be some fight and she would be fighting. She _needed_ him. 

"Earth to James!" she shook him fiercely and he snapped out of his trance. 

"Lily, I think that your going to do some fighting in the near future and I think your going to need me. No matter how much that repulses you it's true."

She merely nodded and got up to leave. But before she left she pulled him into a hug and thanked him.

  
  


*~*~

  
  


The next morning was Monday and Lily made her way to Professor Dumbledore's office followed by James who insisted he was needed too. Upon arrival James had to tell the gargoyle the secret password (Gumdrops) before it stepped aside. 

"Professor?" Lily asked uncertain of her actions.

"Yes Lily, how can I help you?" he asked from behind his huge mahogany desk. 

"Er.. Professor I had a strange dream last night..." she went on to explain the dream. "So you see Professor, I think that I will be faced with danger soon and James is the only one who can help me."

"Well Lily, your right about that. Have you heard of Lord Voldermort?" both the teenagers shook their head.

"Well his true name is Tom Riddle. He is a muggle born from a small town just outside of Hogsmede and he is a growing threat. You see he wants to conquer the Magical Community along with the Muggle World with his brand of dark magic. We have been receiving word over the past year his aim is a pair of enemies who will turn into friends and further more, turn into lovers. That my students is you. You see you two hold a great amount of power which will strengthen in time as you love does. You look bewildered now but it will happen. I suggest you remain close to one another until I can get further information on the whereabouts of Tom. Now I think it's breakfast time so go on now scat!" he smiled and pushed them out the door. 

  
  


*~*~

  
  


"Come on! Let's sneak into Hogsmede it's such a beautiful night!" Sirius was once again trying to get them to go into town with him.

"I'll go!" James offered.

"I will too" Peter squawked.

"Yeah come on let's go in I'm tired of the same ol' castle." Charlie said.

"Fine"

They hurried quietly to the ancient one eyed witch statue and whispered th password. They soon found themselves in the main street of Hogsmede Village. Sirius was right it was beautiful. Stars twinkled happily in the velvety black sky and the moon hung smiling down on them all. Ernie and Charlie left to go to the Joke Shop with Remus and Peter. Louise and Sirius hurried off somewhere unknown leaving Lily and James behind.

"Come on Lil let's go to the Three Broomsticks."

"Fine I guess" she answered sulkily.

"GOD WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" James shouted in exasperation. "I'm sick and tired of the attitude can't you just be normal? Huh? God dammit Lily, am I such a bad guy?" he glared down at her and she saw his eyes water.

"WHAT? Do you want me to kiss your feet and gawk at your ass?! What do you want with me?! Do you..." but she never finished her sentence because his lips had stopped everything else from coming out. 


	6. Graduation

"What?" James asked looking up at Professor Morrison during Arithmancy. 

"I asked you if you need a pillow to make your daydreaming experience more comfortable." he blazed.

"Oh no I'm good thanks!" James replied and he heard giggles and a snort of laughter from Sirius. He glanced furtively at Lily who was scribbling something down on a sheet of paper. She looked up and he caught her eye and smirked. She grinned a wide grin and winked at him and continued to scribble what she was writing. She didn't blush like every other girl did. She just did what she always did. James sighed loudly and went back to his day dreams of he and Lily.

  
  


*~*~

  
  


The spring sun tumbled through the windows and danced gleefully on the opposite wall. It wove it's way into Lily's hair as she walked slowly up to the common room. Suddenly from behind she heard the soft tune of music she turned around and she saw James leaning against a window singing softly. 

"Hey where did we go? Days when the rain came Down in the hollow, Playin' a new game, Laughing and a running hey, hey Skipping and a jumping In the misty morning fog with Our hearts a thumpin' and you," and where Van Morrison would have sung 'Brown eyed girl' James sang " My green eyed girl, you my green eyed girl!

"Whatever happened To Tuesday and so slow Going down the old mine With a transistor radio Standing in the sunlight laughing, Hiding behind a rainbow's wall, Slipping and sliding All along the water fall, with you My green eyed girl, You my green eyed girl!"

He moved off the wall and grabbed her hands and started dancing he leaned down to her ear and sang "Do you remember when we used to sing, Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da?" he twirled her around and her robes spun around her ankles. 

"So hard to find my way, Now that I'm all on my own. I saw you just the other day, My how you have grown, Cast my memory back there, Lord Sometime I'm overcome thinking 'bout Making love in the green grass Behind the stadium with you My green eyed girl You my green eyed girl!

He leaned down once again and sang "Do you remember when we used to sing, Sha la la la la la la la la la la te da?" and she sang along. They danced and twirled and at the end of the song James put a hand on her chin and kissed her softly. His arms wrapped themselves around her back and they moved to the grooves of "Moondance."

  
  


*~*~

  
  


James walked around the lake on a particularly cold day, the wind whipped around his face staining it pink. His hands were shoved deep into his pockets, playing with some extra knuts. 

"James! 'Ello James?" he heard the sweet voice of Lily and turned around.

"Oh hello Love." he said looking down at her. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Walking, thinking you know 'deep' stuff" he laughed at his own joke.

"Oh, well, don't think to hard wouldn't want you getting hurt so close to graduation."

"Hardy, har, har, your quite the character Ms. Evans."

"Ahh but that's why you love me!" she replied cooly grinning up at him.

"Who ever said I love you?" he retorted laughing slightly.

"You!" and she turned and walked away.

*~*~

Life in the castle was new and exciting for the couple... but graduation was now days ahead and they had to get ready. Finals and the dreaded exit exam was practically knocking on their doors, not to add in Lily had a speech to read at graduation. But they handled it and soon it was the eve of the big night and Lily, James, and the rest were scattered tired around the common room. Sitting in big chairs, or on the comfy couches either that or sprawled nonchalantly on the ground around the fire. 

"So what are we all up to after graduation?" Sirius asked yawning mid-sentence.

"Well, I'm off to be an aurora" said Charlie grinning.

"Yeah me too!" echoed Ernie.

"I'm going to work in Diagon Alley and maybe open my own robe shop. You know for teenagers and stuff." Answered Louise.

"Remus and I are gonna try and open a joke shop in Hogsmede." said Sirius, answering his own question.

"I'm not sure" Lily and James said at the same time.

"Well, well, our little couple!" Sirius joked.

"Uh huh... and I don't see anyone at your side." Lily retorted scornfully.

"Oh you'll see" snickered Sirius looking at Louise making her blush scarlet.

  
  


*~*~

  
  


"Another group of seventh years, exiting the castle to go on to bigger and better things" Dumbledore said sadly. At the last few words the Slytherins snickered into their goblets. James face grew hot with anger. 

"Going on, I would like to present to you all the graduating class for 1979!" he grinned, eyes twinkling.

The entire seventh year stood up and threw off their black pointed hats and cheered. Sirius whooped loudly, Remus laughed face bright with happiness. Suddenly Van Morrison's song "Jackie Wilson said I'm in heaven when you smiled" blared on magical speakers. James hopped onto the Gryffendor table and scooped Lily up and they danced and soon the rest of the class was dancing with them. 

  
  


*~*~

  
  


"Lily will you come with me outside?" James asked timidly.

"Um, okay let me grab my coat." once she had they walked outside, fingers intertwined. 

When they reached the lake Lily sat down on an ivy covered rock and James knelt down at her feet. The stars glowed and twinkled in James blue eyes as he looked up at her.

'Lily Rose Evans..."

"Yes James Patrick Potter?" she asked smiling.

"Will you do the tremendous honor of granting me your hand in marriage?"

"Oh James, I... I... OF COURSE!" she yelled and cried for joy. 

James lifted her in the hair and twirled her around. He set her down and drank in her happy expression. She was wearing a strapless cream colored dress, along the top it had tiny red roses with tiny green leaves. On the hem tiny lily's were sewn in white. He hair was tied into a tight knot at the top of her hair and tiny wisps fell around her face. 

James was dressed in dark blue dress robes, with dancing broomsticks on the hem of the sleeves and the bottom. He leaned down ever so slightly and kissed her.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A/N*Oh jeez! That took me awhile to get out SORRY SORRY SORRY!*


	7. A wedding

"Well that's it" said Lily as she wiped her hands on the front of her robes. "Everything is packed and ready to go." 

"No not really Lil." said Louise holding up a green bra. "This doesn't seem to be mine, let me ask James shall I?" 

Lily snatched her 'undergarment' away and shoved it into her trunk, face red with embarrassment. 

"Yeah how about I ask Sirius how his boxers got into your dirty clothes hamper?"

"Oh shut up Lily."

"What I was merely asking a question my dear Louise no need to snap my head off..."

*~*~

  
  


"Well Lily how about one last walk around the grounds before we have to leave... to the open world?"

"I suppose" she said grinning.

"Im glad I have your approval" he said grabbing her hand and steering her out towards the lake.

"So?" James asked as they walked the length to the lake.

"So" Lily said.

"Have I ever told you your beautiful?"

"Yes but I could do with another does." 

"I love you."

"Hey that wasn't telling me I'm beautiful."

"Well what are you gonna do about it?" he asked grinning.

"No idea."

"And you're the brains of this relationship."

"Oh shut it."

"Okay." he said as he reached down to kiss her.

  
  


*~*~ ---- 2 years later

  
  


"WAKE UP! ITS MY WEDDING DAY!" Lily shouted as she ran around the house giggling like a mad woman.

"Huh?" groaned a groggy Louise.

"She's nuts" yawned Charlie.

"No mum, why do I have to wake up. Its Saturday. Just 5 more minutes." snored Ernie.

Lily, Charlie, Sirius, James, Ernie, Remus and Louise had spent the night in Lily's flat the night before as a sort of party.

James caught her around the waist and whispered "Bug calm down, I know your excited but please just calm down." 

"But, but, but its my wedding day." Lily whimpered.

"I know, and you know what tonight is?" he asked grinning impishly.

"My wedding night so what... oh, oh, OH!" 

"So calm down." he said kissing her on the forehead.

"Righto, what time is it beetle?"

"Ten o'clock why?"

"TEN O'CLOCK Jesus, I gotta get ready! Oh no, I only have 5 hours to get ready for today. LOUISE GET UP! WE HAVE TO GET STARTED!"

"Women, can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em" 

~*~*

  
  


The hours ticked by and before James was ready it was time, time for his wedding. They had planned an outside, evening ceremony. James had gone to "Fairies R Us" to order their help for lighting the alter, isle and seating. He also owl-ed Dumbledore so he could marry the two. They had to enlist the help of fifty or so owls to send all the invitations out as well. 

"Okay buddy ol' pal?" Sirius asked while they stood at the altar.

"Yeah, I'm just amazed I'm here, waiting for my future wife, and Lily Evans of all people."

"Correction, Lily Potter."

"Yeah... Lily, Lily Potter"

  
  


~*~*

  
  


Lily stood at the end of the red carpet leading to the altar in a white gown with a veil over her red freckled face.

"Hey are you gonna be all right?" Ernie whispered into her ear.

"Oh Ernie, you've been such a good friend to me!"

"Well yeah, I am your um.. bridesmaid."

"Oh thank you!"

"Now Lil, go out there and get married!"

"Yes sir!"

  
  


Suddenly the music started and she felt a shove from behind telling her to go and she did, arm linked with Charlie's. She felt tears well up in her eyes and the butterflies in her stomach take flight and start hitting all the walls. She saw James and her heart thumped, amazed she was here with him.

  
  



	8. A wedding and a wedding night

It was just like in a dream James had...

  
  


James looked up from his position in front of an altar. The altar was decorated with a celestial theme. The cloth covering the black marble was midnight blue, in the center was a golden sun

which shone bright next to it was a silver moon glowing bright but looked slightly dimmed next to the sun. Fairies, he noticed floated around to light the crowd and the aisle, over head the

dark blue sky twinkled with the stars. He looked down the aisle leading to him and the altar. Standing far back was a beautiful woman with thick auburn hair and a white dress on. A veil

covered her face from James. He gaped open mouthed at Lily. Suddenly the wedding march sounded and Lily started up the aisle with a twenty something man with red hair and dimmed blue eyes his cheeks were wet with tears that had splashed out of his sad eyes.

  
  


She had tiny tears trickling down her freckled cheek. She was smiling and looked very happy. When she had reached him, Lily dropped the arm of Ernie. Before he left, she stopped him and said softly " Thank you Ernie." and pecked him on the cheek.

  
  


James took her shaking hand and they stood in front of Professor Dumbledore.

  
  


"Hello! And welcome to the marriage of Lily Evans, and James Potter let us begin shall we?" and he held up his wand. "Legend unites these two magical beings in love. In love they are united

and will hold strong until life part thou. Please hold your wands up and touch the tips and whisper your vows" they did so and when they were finished a blue light exploded from the wands

and turned into an orange to a green, and finally into a golden. Suddenly a ring clasped itself to James left ring finger. He looked down, it was a silver ban with the words "Lily loves James" in

green lettering the same color as Lily's eyes. Lily's said "James loves Lily" in startling blue just like James' eyes. Dumbledore looked down at the two and said "I now with all the power invested

within me from the sprits which have left this mortal world I pronounce you witch and wizard, husband and wife, you may kiss your bride." 

  
  


James looked down at Lily and smiled his handsome smile. "I do like to do this!" He kissed her so deeply and with so much passion her knees buckled. 

  
  


~*~*

  
  


The reception was great, but now Lily and James were headed off to a cabin left to James when his father passed away. After all this was their wedding night. 

  
  


Following tradition James carried Lily across the threshold into the cabin. The smell of cedar invaded their noses as soon as the door was open. The windows all had red curtains draped over them, the fire was already lit and was sending warm waves of air toward the couch. James brought Lily over to that very couch and laid her down softly. 

  
  


"So Mrs. Potter"

  
  


"So Mr. Potter"

"God I love you" he whispered, his face getting steadily closer to hers. Soon they were embraced in a warm kiss. Which went deeper until they were so lost in it they forgot about everything around them. 

  
  


But this writer is going to leave them to their business, maybe theirs a nice outhouse where she can sleep....


	9. A letter of distrest

Smells like a flower, but stings like a bee, sits on the pedal crying tears of honey. Green eyes soaked with golden drops of sadness. How she wished for the sun, how the wish eats her up inside. The clouds break and show the moon, pale and cold. How she wishes she could leave, how she dreams for the cold anxiety to wave goodbye, suddenly though, golden orange drips into the sky, as the firey red sun opens up the heavens, all is well.-Written on Saturday June, 23rd, 2001 at 3:00 pm.

  
  


Darkness struck soon after Lily and James' marriage. Two weeks after their special day Lily had received word of the most devastating news of her short life. 

  
  


_"Dear Lily,_

_I am so sorry I have to deliver this news but, Ernie Avi and Charlie Peterson have been murdered. While working as Auroras for the M.O.M the two were asked to hunt down Tom Riddles strongest men. While tracking the two men, Charlie and Ernie were found out by Tom himself. In a final act of murderous anger he told Ernie and Charlie they were going to rot in hell, and to wait just a few years for you, because my dear, Lily Evans are the next on his list. _

  
  


_Write me if you need more information,_

_Sadly- Professor Albus Dumbledore"_

  
  


__Lily's knees shook and fell from under her as she read the end of the letter. She started to cry and shake madly. Her face was pale and overworked and she sat there hugging her knees and crying, waiting for James to come home.

  
  


*~*~ 

"Lily, bug, I'm home." James opened to door to see that Lily was no where in sight. He rushed to the kitchen where he found her pale, all the life sucked from her usually rosy red cheeks. She had fallen asleep but tears still fell into the tiny pool around her dark hair. She sat shaking, wincing in pain as though someone was stabbing her heart.

"No, no, no!" she whispered but soon screamed. James held her shoulders and shook her violently trying to wake her. 

"Lily, bug you have to wake up!" She refused to wake up so he picked her up and carried her to their bed up the stairs. He laid her down ever so gently and saw that she was clutching a note in her hand. He tugged it slightly and it fell into his hands. He read it once, then again, and again. *No wonder* he though sadly. He laid down next to her sleeping body, wrapped his arms around her protectively and held her. 

  
  


*~*~ 

  
  


A/N: im so sorry it's taken me so long to get these out, that will change though I promise, next one will be out ASAP!


	10. Good Friends are always there

Knowing quiet well what had happened Sirius made his way to Godrics Hollow to

see Lily and James on the Monday morning of the week after the news was sent.

"Knock, Knock Sirius is here!" he yelled through the wooden door of their

cabin.

"Ergh shut up Siri I'm coming" came a drowsy voice from inside. The sound of a

latch being lifted and locked being unlocked came from the other side. The

doorknob turned and there was Lily in a pair of James' boxer and an old

"Fleetwood Mac" shirt that had to be ten years old and was too small on Lily.

"Oh Lily" he gasped. She had black bags under her eyes, her hair was hanging

in a low ponytail making loose strands hang over her face. She had tube socks

rolled up above her ankles and she had a cup in her hand three times the size of

a normal coffee cup. It read across it "I'm not addicted" over and over again. 

He pulled her into a tight hug making her drop her cup on the ground. But

neither of them cared much because it was just good to see each other again.

"Okay enough mussy-ness" Sirius said after a few minutes and they let go.

"Go on in James is expecting you, I'll clean up my coffee mess." she rushed him

inside and as he made his way to the kitchen he heard her say 'Repairo'.

"Padfoot!" James said looking up. "It's so good to see you." They embraced in

a small hug and let go.

"So what's up Prongs?"

"Well as you've heard Charlie and Ernie have been killed and Voldermort is

after Lil. So I wanted to ask you a favor."

"Anything!"

"Well have you heard of the charm that makes a person into a 'secret keeper' of

sorts."

"Yeah I've heard of it."

"Will you be Lily and my secret keeper?"

"OF COURSE!" Sirius said as though it was obvious.

"Oh good."

~*~*~

  
  


Lily and James were settling down next to each other on the couch that night. 

Sirius had left and they were having an evening alone. Lily had set up candles

all over the house, turned off the light and lit them. She then turned on soft

muggle music and plopped down next to James.

"So Beetle."

"Bug?"

"Sirius is going to be our secret keeper. I'll be able to sleep well tonight."

"You and me both Bug. You and me both..." He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her ear affectionately. Lily laid her head down on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She sighed and opened them again and looked up. James was wearing his glasses, he didn't do that much since he had gotten contacts in his 6th year. Lily reached up and took them off quietly and laid them on the coffee table his feet were resting on. "Oh no! I'm blind!" he whispered into her ear making Lily giggle. He looked down at her and his face moved closer and closer to hers. Finally their lips met and Lily felt sparks fly like they did the first time they had kissed. She smiled happily and kissed him back. 

  
  


~*~*~

  
  


"James!" Lily yelled from inside the bathroom the next week.

"Yes dearest...." he said back, he wasn't really paying attention he was a book on the bed.

"Um... well, I'm pregnant."

"WHA-?!"

"You heard me" she said coming out of the bathroom.

"When? How?"

"To answer the first question last week I think... and how... well do I have to go through the 'a boy meets and girl and they fall in love, after they are married they make the decision that they want to have s-e-x" she spelled the last word out and James put up a hand to stop her.

"No, it's okay I've already had the conversation thankyouverymuch." 

"Well is it a boy or a girl?!" James asked. He knew she had preformed the spell to see if she was pregnant.

"Well the spell predicates it to be a boy, but we wont know for sure for a while."

"What should we name him!?"

"Well _if_ it's a boy then how about Seamus?"

"Nah, how about James junior."

"NO!"

"Hmm.. How about Harold that was my dad's name."

"Hmm then we could call him Harry, Harry Potter, hmm it has a nice ring to it. Harold what though?"

"James?"

"No..."

"Why not......"

"How about Evan."

"I like James better" he said smiling.

"Yeah well you would, fine well call him Harold James Potter... Harry James Potter! Oh I do like that!"

  
  
  
  


  
  



	11. Letters of Love

A month later Lily and James were sitting at the dinner table eating when an owl fluttered in and dropped a tiny package and a letter addressed to Lily. Lily grabbed the package and started to unwrap it, but then spotted the letter and instead opened that. It had to Hogwarts seal on it which made the two sigh with relief. 

"_Dear Lily_

_As you know Ernie and Charlie have both passed away, but as their parents were burying them the cut a small lock off of both and sent it back to me. It seems that there is a spell of protection they whispered as they were killed. They were trying to protect you. So I took the two locks and put them into a protective locket which is what is in the box I have sent. This should protect you from minor curses because it is basic love, love that your two closest friends left behind for you._

  
  


_Dumbledore"_

  
  


__Lily grabbed for the half opened box and tore the remaining paper off and lifted the lid. Inside was a silver locket covered Irish engravings, it was hanging on a tight hemp necklace. Lily lifted the locket door and inside she found two tiny locks of red and brown hair. There was a tiny note smaller than her pinky fingernail. She picked it up and whispered a spell and it grew to the size of a normal piece of paper. On it was written a final note from Ernie and Charlie in their familiar scrawl.

  
  


"_Dear Lil,_

_Before we left we were ordered to make a love letter back to those who we cared most about. Because I have no girlfriend and one of my best friends was already with me I have written it to you. Lily, you were my life. Simple as that, I would have risked my life just so you wouldn't be sad. I know my death has hurt you... but just remember Lil, I love you more than anyone else so when I die, don't cry. Just hold onto what we had and you'll make it through. Your so strong, I hate to have to say this now, but if I were still alive I would want to live the rest of my life with you... you're my angel and I hope you have a good life,_

_Love-Charlie"_

  
  


__A stream of tiny tears made its way down her cheek as she read the last few words and then she found Ernie's letter.

  
  


"_Hey! How's my special flower? Sad? Why's that? Oh I suppose it's because I'm not with you, I'm not with you to hold in my arms and tell you everything will be okay. Don't worry Lily Bear. I'm okay, I'm in heaven with Charlie eating more Bertie Bott's beans that ever thought possible. Just promise me you won't cry. I can't imagine making you cry. Just remember I love you and you'll make it though your life. Well I had best be going see you up here in 50 or so years. _

_See you my love,_

_Ernie (Joshua)"_

  
  


__Lily sighed what was she going to do.....

  
  


A/N sorry its short, I'll have more later.... PROMISE! R/R PLEASE!!!!! 


	12. Death

Alright gang this is the final in Lily Vs. James... I'm thinking about doing a new story but give me time, I still have to think up one.. It will be a Hermione Draco fic cuz I REALLY like them now. I didn't wanna do this but you know.... James and Lily have to die so with much sadness I end this fic....

  
  
  
  


_On November first 1984 tragedy struck Godric's Hollow. The young couple Lily and James Potter have been murdered by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Strangely though their son has remained, even more out of the ordinary He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has seemed to vanished all together....._

  
  


Lily was sitting on the floor with her baby Harry. She was playing peek-a-boo and Harry 

giggled madly. James stumbled down the stair but stopped eruptly and stared at his wife and the back of his baby boys head. He sighed happy and content though Voldermort still hung in his mind. Tonight was te night he could feel it in his very bones. Peter had sung to Voldermort and now he and Lily would pay the consequences. 

He stepped down the remaining step and walked slowly as not to disturb Harry. He then picked him up and held him over his own head. Then he brought him down and nuzzled his head in between Harry's neck and shoulder making Harry giggle and laugh. Suddenly a knock came to the door. 

  
  


"Lily" James shouted frantically. He handed Harry to her and pushed her into the back where the kitchen was. He stood and waited for a few seconds and the door blasted down showering the room in splinters. 

  
  


"Oh hello James" Voldermort drawled a grin playing in his lips. 

  
  


"Voldermort" James spat looking at him in total disgust. 

  
  


"Where's your wife?"

  
  


"Nowhere you'll find her"

  
  


"Well then..."

  
  


"We'll duel" James shouted so Lily could hear him. He was buying her time to get out of the house. But she couldn't leave him... she walked out and watched as he and Voldermort scuffled throwing brightly colored curses at one another. Finally a flash of green and the croak of death told her that he James had died.

  
  


"Now Lily... step aside so I can have the child.

  
  


"NEVER!" she shouted.

  
  


"Step aside you foolish girl"

  
  


"Take me instead.. Please I'll do anything"

  
  


"STEP ASIDE!!!" But Lily instead threw herself down over Harry, who was now screaming in fear. "FINE" and he whispered the death curse. Something happened that could not be explained any other way than pure love. Voldermort vanished and Lily struggled to kiss her baby one last time. 

  
  


With her last ounce of energy she whispered "I love you" and she was gone.

  
  


Harry woke sweat pouring down his face. He saw his parents death.....


End file.
